mlpfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
스파이크의 보석!/갤러리
도서관 정리 Twilight Sparkle light candle S02E10.png Twilight Sparkle "No distractions" S02E10.png Twilight Sparkle "Today is important" S02E10.png Twilight determined to reshelve S2E10.png Twilight magic books S02E10.png Twilight Sparkle mess of books S02E10.png Twilight concentrating S02E10.png Twilight Lifting the Books S2E10.png Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 1 S02E10.png Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 2 S02E10.png Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 3 S02E10.png Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 4 S02E10.png Putting the books in their place S2E10.png Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 5 S02E10.png Twilight lose concentration S2E10.png Twilight's books dropping S2E10.png A big mess S2E10.png Twilight very displeased S2E10.png Twilight laughing at S2E10.png Spike this little beauty S2E10.png Spike loves his Fire ruby S2E10.png Spike with his ruby S2E10.png Spike Tuning fork S2E10.png Spike tripping on a book S2E10.png What a safe S2E10.png Spike checking S2E10.png Spike phew S2E10.png Taken Spike's idea S2E10.png 래리티의 방문 Rarity anypony home S2E10.png Rarity super gasp S2E10.png Spike polishing fire ruby S2E10.png Rarity reflected on Fire Ruby S2E10.png Rarity No inclusions S2E10.png Rarity see fire ruby S2E10.png Twilight guys don't mind S2E10.png Rarity dazed cuteness S2E10.png Rarity snapped out S2E10.png Rarity oh of course S2E10.png Twilight too focused S2E10.png Spike staring at fire ruby S2E10.png Spike about to touch tip of fire ruby S2E10.png Spike moving finger along fire ruby S2E10.png Spike licking finger S2E10.png Spike satisfaction S2E10.png Rarity did you say delish S2E10.png Rarity hope not S2E10.png Rarity oh nooo S2E10.png Rarity book surprise S2E10.png Rarity thanks Twi S2E10.png Rarity cute wonder S2E10.png Rarity worried S2E10.png Rarity beautiful eyes S2E10.png Rarity pondering S2E10.png Rarity looking sad at Spike S2E10.png Rarity pondering 2 S2E10.png Rarity tries to avoid looking at the gem S2E10.png Rarity what S2E10.png Rarity coming grace S2E10.png Rarity it magnifcent S2E10.png Laying on the charm S02E10.png Rarity doing the eyes S2E10.png Rarity looking cute S2E10.png Rarity receive fire ruby S2E10.png Rarity I don't know S2E10.png Rarity what to say S2E10.png Spike noooo! S2E10.png Spike happy S2E10.png Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png Rarity hippity hop S2E10.png Twilight wow Spike S2E10.png Twilight kindest & most generous S2E10.png Spike smiling S2E10.png Spike blushing S2E10.png 생일 축하해, 스파이크! Twilight sets the table S2E10.png Twilight devilish look 4 S2E10.png Twilight Yeah! S2E10.png Twilight just about S2E10.png Twilight everything perfect S2E10.png Twilight brings a wash cloth for Spike S2E10.png Spike doesn't want a wash cloth S2E10.png Serious Twilight S2E10.png Twilight won't back down S2E10.png Spike's Unwashed Cheek S2E10.png Spike peek S2E10.png Twilight is ready to wipe Spike's cheek S2E10.png Spike fleeing S2E10.png Twilight chasing Spike S2E10.png Twilight teleports Spike using her magic S2E10.png Spike spawns next to Twilight S2E10.png Spike tries to escape again S2E10.png Spike spawns next to Twilight again S2E10.png Twilight continues to use her magic to make Spike appear in front of her S2E10.png Twilight makes Spike spawn in front of her S2E10.png Twilight teleports Pinkie inside S2E10.png Pinkie Pie Happy birthday! S2E10.png Spike ooooh...great S2E10.png Twilight wiping Spike S2E10.png Spike's cheek is wiped S2E10.png Pinkie Pie Woohoo! S2E10.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack give presents to Spike S02E10.png Fluttershy Spike Present S2E10.png Spike can barely handle all of his presents S02E10.png Spike dumbfounded S2E10.png Rainbow Dash don't you know S2E10.png Rainbow Dash on your birthday S2E10.png Spike first birthday S2E10.png Spike bitter book present S2E10.png Twilight found out S2E10.png Twilight this book S2E10.png Twilight got book S2E10.png Twilight what book S2E10.png Rarity showing cape S2E10.png Rarity speaking this S2E10.png Rarity Super Cuteness S2E10.png Spike cool...I think S2E10.png Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png Rarity I've S2E10.png Rarity clear fire ruby shot S2E10.png Rarity been inspired S2E10.png Spike me S2E10.png Rarity I ever seen S2E10.png Spike hunger or happiness S2E10.png Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10.png Spike with blanket S2E10.png Spike Loves it S2E10.png Applejack eating an apple S02E10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png Steady on there S02E10.png Spike cute smile S2E10.png Pinkie Pie pops a party balloon S02E10.png Rarity wondering S2E10.png Happy Pinkie S02E10.png Pinkie Pie special surprise S2E10.png Pinkie Pie your birthday S2E10.png Pinkie Pie I said S2E10.png Pinkie Pie last forever S2E10.png Greeting Spike S02E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake S2E10.png Spike thanks S2E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.png Sapphire Cupcake S2E10.png Spike sapphire cupcake S2E10.png Spike joyous S2E10.png Spike uh oh S2E10.png Spike nice save S2E10.png Spike yeah! S2E10.png Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png Cheerilee oh my head S2E10.png Spike oh my gosh S2E10.png Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.png Cheerilee he said b-day S2E10.png Spike where S2E10.png Spike can't put down S2E10.png Spike oh well S2E10.png Spike hmm yummy S2E10.png Cheerilee - Oh! S02E10.png Cheerilee - I wish I had something to give you! S02E10.png Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.png Cheerilee gives Spike a hat S2E10.png Spike WOW! S2E10.png Spike new hat S2E10.png Cheerilee sure S2E10.png Cheerilee happy S2E10.png Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.png Spike excited S2E10.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops next to the well S2E10.png Derpy in well S2E10.png Spike huh S2E10.png Lickety Split is good S2E10.png Spike conflicting thoughts S2E10.png Spike becoming greedy S2E10.png Spike sneaky Fox S2E10.png Junebug enjoying some water S2E10.png Spike scary plan grin S2E10.png Spike it's my birthday S2E10.png Spike extends his arms to Junebug S2E10.png Spike give me something S2E10.png Junebug looking at Spike S2E10.png Junebug my flowers S2E10.png Junebug Ok...weird S2E10.png Spike so close S2E10.png Twilight catching Spike S02E10.png Twilight fast sigh S2E10.png Twilight sorry about that S2E10.png Twilight angry S2E10.png Twilight I think Spike S2E10.png Junebug cute close up S2E10.png Twilight are you doing S2E10.png Twilight demanding gifts S2E10.png Spike minor epiphany S2E10.png Spike out of it S2E10.png Spike give her hat back S2E10.png Twilight pleased S2E10.png Twilight see you at home S2E10.png Spike with long arm S2E10.png Spike blinks like a reptile S2E10.png 자라나는 공포 Twilight just woke up S2E10.png Twilight morning stretch S2E10.png Twilight I had S2E10.png Twilight Oh dear goodness!! S2E10.png Spike's new blanket S2E10.png Twilight I can't believe you S2E10.png Twilight GASP! S2E10.png Spike yawning S2E10.png Spike overnight growth spurt S2E10.png Twilight backing away S2E10.png Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png Spike looks funny S2E10.png Twilight I don't know S2E10.png Spike free from hat S2E10.png Spike inspecting self S2E10.png Spike checking his claws S2E10.png Spike marveling at his surroundings S2E10.png Spike notices globe S2E10.png Spike likes what he sees S2E10.png Twilight sees weird S2E10.png Twilight yell SPIKE S2E10.png Spike oooh globe S2E10.png Twilight you went S2E10.png Twilight to who S2E10.png Twilight cute ear drop 2 S2E10.png Spike's stash S2E10.png Twilight not so S2E10.png Twilight grabby S2E10.png Twilight cute effort S2E10.png Twilight making sure S2E10.png Twilight don't do that S2E10.png Spike holy sweet mackerel S2E10.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike "What's happening to me!" S02E10.png Twilight this isn't weird S2E10.png Twilight cute greeting S2E10.png Twilight spots grabby hand S2E10.png Paws off S2E10.png Twilight it's cool S2E10.png Spike reaches for the doctor's tools S2E10.png Twilight Really!! S2E10.png Spike sees weird stuff S2E10.png Spike treated as a youngster S2E10.png Spike hissing S2E10.png Spike something's coming S2E10.png Spike breathing fire S2E10.png Twilight what do you think S2E10.png Twilight adorable worry face S2E10.png Twilight he does! S2E10.png Twilight filled with joy S2E10.png He is a dragon S2E10.png Twilight "that's not the problem" S2E10.png Twilight needs to go to a vet S2E10.png Mane Goodall I'm flummoxed S2E10.png Mane Goodall bring me a dog S2E10.png Mane Goodall snake even faster S2E10.png Mane Goodall to be honest S2E10.png Mane Goodall never seen S2E10.png Who's a good Spike S2E10.png Mane Goodall sit! S2E10.png Spike begging S2E10.png Mane Goodall here you go S2E10.png Spike my collection S2E10.png Twilight thanks anyway S2E10.png Insert cute sound S2E10.png Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png Spike enticed S2E10.png Spike spooky grin S2E10.png Spike aw you missed S2E10.png Twilight, Spike & Zecora S2E10.png Spike slaps Twilight S2E10.png Twilight let you off S2E10.png Zecora quite sure S2E10.png Twilight mature S2E10.png Twilight cute ear drop 3 S2E10.png Twilight growing up S2E10.png Twilight not yours S2E10.png Twilight Sparkle gasp-S2E10.png Twilight Sparkle and Zecora S02E10.png Zecora Twilight reflection S2e10.png Zecora Twilight cauldon S2e10.png Zecora Powder S2e10.png Spike green stuff S2e10.png Spike Level 1 S2e10.png Twilight not liking she hears S2E10.png Twilight hear that S2E10.png Zecora got robbed S2E10.png Twilight cool effect S2E10.png Spike taking scooter S2E10.png Spike tries to take the scooter from the CMC S2E10.png You're not getting my scooter! S02E10.png Twilight that'll do S2E10.png Twilight likes this idea S2E10.png Spike sees broom S2E10.png Spike wants broom S2E10.png Spike roars S2E10.png Twilight over here S2E10.png Spike got stuck S2E10.png Twilight take the bait S2E10.png Twilight strong hit S2E10.png Twilight not letting you out S2E10.png Twilight cute worry S2E10.png Spike king of the hill S2E10.png Spike ow! S2E10.png Twilight slams door shut S2E10.png Twilight moment to reflect S2E10.png Twilight whoa emergency S2E10.png Twilight groan S2E10.png Twilight what now S2E10.png Twilight go check S2E10.png Twilight taking in S2E10.png Applejack wondering about the theft of her apples S2E10.png Twilight telling Applejack about Spike S2E10.png Applejack suppressing laughter S2E10.png Applejack laughing S2E10.png Twilight I'm serious S2E10.png Spike stealing both apples and leaves S2E10.png Twilight staring Applejack's stache S2E10.png Twilight with a rope S2E10.png Applejack with rope S2E10.png Spike almost missed one S2E10.png Applejack and Twilight tie up tree instead of Spike S2E10.png Spike stealing apples S2E10.png Spike roaring S2E10.png Rainbow Dash hears cries S2E10.png Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png Rainbow Dash laugh out loud S2E10.png Rainbow Dash don't tell me S2E10.png Applejack and Twilight tied to the tree S2E10.png Rainbow Dash sounded like S2E10.png Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png Fluttershy on a tree with squirrels S2E10.png Rainbow Dash sounded like Pinkie Pie S2E10.png Twilight c'mon girls S2E10.png Spike close call S2E10.png Twilight "Stop giving him cake" S2E10.png Pinkie Pie holding cake S2E10.png Pinkie Pie "assaulting" Spike with cake S2E10.png Pinkie Pie throwing cake S2E10.png Pinkie Pie fell on her face S2E10.png How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png Rainbow Dash oh this isn't good S2E10.png Spike ruins of sugarcube corner S02E10.png Twilight out of control S2E10.png Pinkie with mouth gaping open S2E10.png 거대한 드래곤의 공격 Rarity checking cape S2E10.png Spike looking through window S2E10.png Rarity or this look S2E10.png Rarity yeah this look S2E10.png Rarity scared S2E10.png Rarity screaming S2E10.png Amethyst Star and Berryshine running away S02E10.png Minuette_and_Cherry_Berry_run_away_S02E10.png Minuette_no_horn_S02E10.png Spike triumphantly roars after abducting Rarity S2E10.png Ponies_watching_S02E10.png Amethyst_Star_screaming_S02E10.png Spike wonderful S2E10.png Spike startled S2E10.png Spike grown up S2E10.png Rarity not enjoying this S2E10.png Rarity yes I'm angry S2E10.png Wind from Spike's roar straightens Rarity's mane S2E10.png Rarity with bad hairdo S2E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash help is here S2E10.png Rarity yay they save me S2E10.png Rainbow Dash demands that Spike release Rarity S2E10.png Fluttershy entreats Spike to release Rarity S2E10.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look at Spike S02E10.png Spike swipes at Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash with tail S2E10.png Fluttershy hugs Rainbow Dash S02E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow caught in cape S02E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow fall S02E10.png View of Stream S02E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow splash S02E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash land in a stream S2E10.png Rarity sees Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash fall S02E10.png Rarity my... S2E10.png Rarity cape S2E10.png Rarity sad eyed S2E10.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png Wonderbolts Arrive S02E10.png Wonderbolts to the rescue S2E10.png Spike what was that S2E10.png Spike perfect S2E10.png Wonderbolts dive S2E10.png Shear Attack S2E10.png Spike my spines S2E10.png Attack Formation S2E10.png Wonderbolts sweep in to attack Spike S2E10.png Spike good...good S2E10.png Wonderbolts flying into Spike's water tower S2E10.png Spike catches the wonderbolts S2E10.png Spike embeds Wonderbolts' tank in mountainside S2E10.png Rarity use me weapon S2E10.png Rarity horrible as it is S2E10.png Spike doesn't want to listen to Rarity S2E10.png Rarity because you're dragon S2E10.png Rarity but this!!! S2E10.png Rarity dramatic effect S2E10.png Rarity crime against fashion S2E10.png Spike right before noticing Rarity's ruby S2E10.png Rarity cute angry face S2E10.png Rarity "Huh, what is he looking at?" S2E10.png Rarity makes connection S2E10.png Rarity not this S2E10.png Rarity not getting gem S2E10.png Spike why not S2E10.png Rarity given to me S2E10.png Rarity Spikey-Wikey S2E10.png Rarity kindest and sweetist S2E10.png Rarity most generous dragon S2E10.png Rarity too precious S2E10.png Giant Spike's gaze zooms in on ruby S2E10.png Spike's eyes soften when he sees the ruby S2E10.png Flashback Spike places ruby in Rarity's hand S2E10.png Flashback Rarity astonished by Spike's generosity S2E10.png Flashback Rarity grateful for ruby S2E10.png Flashback Rarity leans in to kiss Spike's cheek S2E10.png Spike snaps out of his flashback S2E10.png Post-flashback Spike touches the spot where Rarity kissed him S2E10.png Spike looking at Rarity right before shrinking S2E10.png Spike shrinking S2E10.png Spike why yes S2E10.png Pinkie Pie do something S2E10.png Pinkie Pie tripping over herself S02E10.png Rainbow Dash on it S2E10.png Rainbow Dash "You're helping me, too!" S2E10.png Zooming with Fluttershy S02E10.png Rainbow Dash keep up! S2E10.png 추락 Spike begins to open up to Rarity S02E10.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy try to save Spike and Rarity S2E10.png Spike attempts to confess his feelings for Rarity S02E10.png Spike gets hushed by Rarity S02E10.png Rarity silently looks upon Spike S02E10.png Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png Spike got Raritys silent message S02E10.png Rainbow Dash epic close up S2E10.png Rarity and Spike plummet to their doom S02E10.png Rarity and Spike saved by their pegasi friends in the last second S02E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Fluttershy can't believe it S2E10.png Fluttershy cannot believe she is a heroine S02E10.png Mission failed S2E10.png Wonderbolts Away S2E10.png 이후의 결말 Rarity & Rainbow Dash day's work S2E10.png Rarity notices S2E10.png Spike looks on the destruction he had caused S02E10.png Spike catches sight S2E10.png Spike can't believe his former enormity S02E10.png Spike remorse S2E10.png Rarity absolutely proud S2E10.png Spike is confused about Rarity saying she is proud of him S02E10.png Rarity sincere yes S2E10.png Rarity it was you S2E10.png Rarity well you S2E10.png Spike tears of joy S2E10.png Spike's second kiss S2E10.png Spike oh you S2E10.png Rarity epic S2E10.png Rarity showing off happiness S2E10.png Twilight can't wait S2E10.png Twilight how lovely S2E10.png Twilight loves it S2E10.png Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie get capes S2E10.png Rainbow Dash admiring cape S2E10.png Applejack all right S2E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Spike's letter to Princess Celestia S02E10.png Spike writing a letter to Princess Celestia S02E10.png Spike frame kiss cheek S2E10.png|첫 번째는 아닐지도 모르죠. Lip smack S02E10.png en:Secret of My Excess/Gallery 분류:시즌2 에피소드 갤러리